Beat of My Drum
Beat of My Drum is a R&B song performed by Zendaya. It is on the Shake It Up: I ♥ Dance soundtrack. It was released March 5, 2013. A preview of the song was released in early February 2012. On Twitter, Zendaya said this song was very dear to her heart. Lyrics Ho, ho! Hey! Ho, ho, ha! Looking for a bit of trouble, I Wanna have a little fun tonight, ha Watch me while I speed it up Countdown, get it, get it, turn it up, ha Gonna work it, just like that! Follow me until the game's over Move closer, bring it back! Marching like a comeback soldier! I can't help myself! I could be your drummer, girl move it like this Loving how you put it down with me (hey, hey!) Move to the beat of my drum! Got it like eh! Boom, da da! Ah! Eh, boom da da! Got it like eh! Boom, dada! Ah, move Move to the beat of my drum Got it like eh! Hey! (Boom boom, dara da! Just like... Got it like eh! Boom boom, dara da! Hey!) Move, move to the beat of my drum Got it like... Show me if you got it, ah Let me see your game face on for me Work it, don't you make it stop Partying with my shades on, baby! I could be a ringleader, yeah Callin' all the shots tonight Giving you a little fever, so Keep it going 'till the sunrise Gonna work it, just like that! Follow me until the game's over Move closer, bring it back! (Hey, hey!) Marching like a comeback soldier! I can't help myself! I could be your drummer, girl move it like this Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum! Got it like eh! Boom, da da! Ah! Eh, boom da da! (Come on, hey, hey!) Got it like eh! Boom, dada! Ah, move Move to the beat of my drum Got it like eh! So if you wanna break it down (Break, b-br-break)... Got to keep up with the rhythm now Hey hey, hey! Hey, oh! Got, got it like eh! Hey! Got, got, got, got, g-g-got it like eh! I can't help myself! (I can't help me!) I could be your drummer, girl move it like this (Hey!) Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum! (Move to the beat of my drum, yeah) I can't help myself! (No!) I could be your drummer, girl move it like this (Oooh!) Loving how you put it down with me (Oooh) Move to the beat of my drum! Got it like eh! Boom, da da! Ah! Eh, boom da da! (Ooh) Got it like eh! Boom, da da! Ah, move Move to the beat of my drum Got it like eh! Like, like, hey! (Boom, boom, dada da...) (Move to the beat of my drum...) Got, got it like... hey! (Boom, boom, dada da...) Move to the beat of my drum... Got it like eh! HeTy! Woo... Hey, hey! Beat of my drum, ha! Trivia * This song was featured on Shake It Up: I <3 Dance. * The video above of DWTS is a fan-made video. Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack Songs Category:2013 Song Releases Category:Shake It Up Songs Category:Zendaya